Liquid sample analyzers of known design include a flow cell, a light source for providing light to the flow cell, a liquid sample source for flowing a liquid sample through the flow cell, and a detector (e.g., a spectrometer) for receiving light from the flow cell (e.g., light transmitted through or emitted by the liquid sample in the flow cell).